


A Tale of Two Kingdoms

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Week 2021 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Ishimondoweek2021, M/M, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: When the prince of the human kingdom and the prince of the magical kingdom meet a bond forms that neither expected.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092098
Kudos: 23





	A Tale of Two Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> The sixth of the prompts for Ishimondo week!  
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

Why had he thought this was a good idea? While it was nothing short of stifling inside the walls of the castle wandering out amongst people of a similar demeanor wasn’t exactly any better. Not to mention that it had been rather difficult getting away from his staff so he could have some time to himself in the first place.

Though as he sat against a tree far out of sight of anyone in the kingdom below he had to admit that the view of the forest nearby along with how peaceful it was was deeply reassuring. It was the first time he’d ever been anywhere by himself and while he wasn’t looking forward to how his staff were going to take his actions later for now he was more than happy to have the time, pulling his cloak around him further as he took in the gentle breeze.

As deeply as his family and his people hated anything magical he honestly didn’t see why they had to be quite that harsh to a people that had been rarely seen for so long. There were all the horror stories about them of course but he knew better than to believe in them with how he’d been looking into the history lately. Something just... It didn’t feel right about it... The fact that his staff and his father were trying to discourage him from looking into it so much only made that clearer. What were they hiding from him?

A loud rustle from nearby pulled him out of his thoughts and he tensed as he backed into the tree further. There was a reason most people didn’t get that close to the forest after all. The amount of magical inhabitants that despised them was just too high and as much as he didn’t want to give in to his people’s beliefs he knew that if something were to happen to him that the already intense disdain between them would only boil over more.

Which was why when he saw the pair of lavender eyes gazing out at him he immediately got to his feet and prepared to run away only to trip and reveal himself as his hood fell down, quietly apologizing to the creature as he scooted away. Why hadn’t he been more careful or chosen a better spot? There was no telling what they might-

“What the hell are ya apologizin’ for? If I come over there one of yer guards’ll kill me right? Not like I was gonna do anythin’ anyway... I jus’ like comin’ here.”

What...? It wasn’t going to...? Wait... It could speak?! In all of his lessons and all of the books he’d scoured through they had all portrayed the other kingdom as nothing short of monsters so the fact that this one was speaking to him like anyone else might... This... This had to be what his people had been attempting to hide. All those conflicts... They... They were nothing short of excuses to harm these people...

The sheer shock on his face as well as the way he quietly apologized again for taking his spot from him must have caught the other by surprise with how quiet he was being but before he could leave a paw grabbed onto his arm, the other sheepishly muttering that he was alright with him staying to his complete surprise.

“Wait! Uh... Ya... Ya don’t have to leave ya know... I’m fine with ya bein’ here... Could use the company for once... Not like anyone else is gonna...”

He wasn’t entirely sure of what to make of the other at that but he quietly nodded and gazed up at the frankly enormous wolf-like being, the other taking a seat against the tree and gesturing for him to sit beside him with... embarrassment? It certainly seemed that way with how he was avoiding making eye contact and it wasn’t until he’d sat down that he glanced over towards him and remarked how nice it was out.

This being... He was far different than he’d ever expected him to be and the fact he didn’t seem to mind his presence nor act like most did around him was deeply reassuring, his anxiety slowly lessening as they both awkwardly attempted to make conversation that they were both clearly not any good at until the tower in the center of town starting ringing.

“Shit... Daiya’s gonna kill me if I’m not back soon... Uh... I gotta go now but... Can ya come back again? I... I like talkin’ to ya...”

Both how sheepish he was being about that and the fact he seemed so sincere about it was enough to bring tears to his eyes, a warm smile filling his features as he nodded and promised to do his best to come and see him again. As strange as it was to speak to a magical being like him the fact he treated him like a person instead of royalty... He wanted to spend time with someone like that... Maybe if he got to know him well enough too he could do something to put a stop to the fear and hatred both of their people felt.

“O-okay then! I’ll see ya then! Uh... Name’s Mondo by the way... See ya around!”

Before he could even remark on that the other had gone and he was left staring after him in complete bewilderment, the sounds of his staff calling out for him echoing from below. This entire time... He’d been speaking with the prince of the other kingdom. And there wasn’t any way he could ever let anyone know.


End file.
